2020 challenge rules
Eligibility This challenge is open to authors and artists of all experience levels. All participants must be 18 years of age or older at the time of registration. We will not make any exceptions to this rule. Expectations -You are expected to read and follow all of the challenge rules. Failure to follow the rules may result in disqualification from further rounds of this challenge. If you have any questions regarding the rules, please contact your mods! -You must be registered and join our discord server to submit drafts, participate in claims, or post as a part of ETRBB. -We will send out periodic reminder emails and discord pings about upcoming deadlines, but it is ultimately your responsibility to meet them. All drafts and check-ins must be submitted at the designated time. We will offer extensions only in a case of emergency, but you must contact your mods before it will be granted. -You must have reliable access to internet and email. -Once paired with another participant, you must remain in contact. This is a collaboration, after all! -You may not form your own teams. All participants will be paired during the claims process, which is to remain anonymous until all participants have been teamed up. -You cannot drop your teammate and choose a new one. If you are having issues with your partner, please contact your mods. -An initial check-in with your partner is required within 48 hours of being assigned together. If you do not hear from your partner, please contact your mods. Author Requirements -Your fic must be a minimum of 5k for the mini bang, and 20k for the big bang. All authors who write 20k or more will receive one additional art piece from their artists. -Your fic must be at least 80% complete with the remainder outlined to qualify for Art Claims. That is a word count of 4k for mini's and 16k for big bangs. -Each author may write up to two fics for this round. If writing two, at least one of them must be 100% finished and the other still meeting the 80% requirement by the time of claims. These may be written solo or as a writing collaboration. -If you are co-writing, each author must register individually. Do not sign up as a pair. We need each participant to agree to receive emails and declare their age. When you submit your rough draft for claims, you’ll select both of your names for the “Author(s)” field, which will link you together in our records. -Your work should be brand new for the challenge or a previously unpublished WIP, and no part of it may have been published prior to Art Claims (this includes sneak peeks on social media). If you are uncertain whether your WIP qualifies or have circumstances not outlined here, please email the moderators with details. -Fics must be written in English for the initial posting date. However, if you would like to post your fic in another language after that, you are more than welcome to do so. -All drafts and submissions need to be typed. We will not accept photos or scans of your notebook. -In order to keep claims anonymous, please do not post any details of your fic outside of our private discord (and kept within the appropriate channels) before your designated posting date. You may share your fic and ideas with an alpha or beta reader, but it must remain hidden from the public. -Finished fics should be posted to Archive of Our Own and remain publicly available for at least one year. There will be an official AO3 collection for this round and all fics are expected to be added. -The entire fic must be posted in one go on your designated posting date. No serial posting allowed. -You may not commission outside art for your fic. You are teamed up with an artist, and it will be their job to provide art for you. -You may register as both author and artist, but you are not allowed to create art for your own fic. Fic requirements and restrictions: -All genres and ratings are welcome! AU's and HEU (Hannigram Extended Universe) are also welcome! -No reader insert or RPF, please. ETRBB is meant to be a celebration of the characters we all know and love, and after much deliberation, your mods have concluded that reader insert and RPF are not in the spirit of the challenge. -No explicit underage content is allowed. Anyone under the age of 16 should not be portrayed in any sexual situation. Please use your best judgement on this, or ask your mods if you have any questions on what you may or may not include. -You may base your work on another existing work, such as TV, movies, books, or video games. If you do so, it must be your own original work and proper credit to the original source should be stated in your author's notes. If it is based on an existing fan fic, you must gain the author's approval. -If your fic is part of a series, it must be able to function as a stand alone. -All fics must be beta read and fully edited before posting. If you need help finding a beta, contact your mods! -All major archive (AO3) warnings should be used when appropriate. They Include MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, UNDERAGE, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, and RAPE/NON-CON. Artist Requirements -Artists will create 1 piece of art and 1 promotional banner for each mini bang fic claimed, or 2 pieces of art and 1 promotional banner for each big bang fic claimed. You are free to create more than the minimum number of required pieces at your discretion. -All art styles are welcome, whether it be traditional or digital or photo manipulation. -Photo manipulations must be more than a filter or a cut and paste job and involve drastic changes to the source images. collages and aesthetics do no count towards required art. -Art should be a minimum of 540px wide if it will be posted to tumblr, but the final size and orientation are up to the artist. -Artists are encouraged to work with an art beta who can give you feedback on your final piece. -Art can be embedded in the fic, posted to the artist’s website of choice, or both. -Art must remain affiliated with the work for a year. -You may register as both an author and artist, but you may not create art for your own fic. Dropping out of the challenge -If you feel you need to drop out of the challenge, please contact both your partner and your mods, though be aware that penalties may apply. Do not drop out of the challenge via social media. -There are no penalties for authors or artists who drop out of the challenge before claims. -If an artist drops after claims, the author will be assigned a pinch hitter who will create art for their fic. If an author drops after claims, artists will be offered the opportunity to post their art on their original posting date. -any who drop after claims will be disqualified from participating in the next round. There are exceptions for '''emergencies. '''Please contact your mods when it is safe for you to do so, and you will be offered an extension, or you may chose to drop out with no penalties.